ACUTE
by Shad0wsakura
Summary: Her last thoughts;  ...I should have known all acute triangles aren't perfect...


_Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid_

* * *

><p>I looked down at <em>the <em>picture one last time and shoved it into the pocket on my dress before any more tears could fall. Why couldn't everything go back to the way it was before? When we were all friends, without _love_ butting into our lives? I slid off of my bed and walked out the door-but not before grabbing the knife that sat on my desk.

I didn't wipe away the tears, I could care less if other people saw me crying. This would be the only and last time they would see me. I finally got to my best friend's apartment. My hand rose up to the doorbell, but I dropped it. It would be better if I called...

"_Hello_?"

"Lu-"

A deep husky voice cut me off. It was _him_. I held my breath as he spoke, whispering into my friend's ear,

"_Let's go, you can call them back_."

He probably didn't know I could hear him. I opened my mouth to speak again, but she already whispered a "_Sorry, I gotta go_" and hung up. I sighed and sat against the wall, knees to my chest. I looked up at the dark, night sky; littered with grey clouds and pouring rain...just like the day he left me...for her

-my best friend.

Flashback

"This isn't working out."

I looked up at him. I felt a sharp_ pang_ to my chest. I went numb, I couldn't even tell it I were crying or not; but it didn't matter, the sky was crying for me. I bit my lip,

"Why?"

He didn't answer. He was going to leave, I knew it. My heart took control and I hugged him. His faced showed no emotion, but he answered me,

"I don't love you anymore...I like someone else."

This time I was sure that hot tears were rolling off of my cheeks. I only muttered a soft, "Who?" before he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me away. I tripped onto a bench and watched as he walked away. I saw the pink hair of my friend, she was crying...for me...

I knew it. He liked her better. She had the looks, the brains, the kindness. What did I have? I was just another friend. I looked up at the sky,

_wouldn't it be nice_

_if I could be a rain cloud_

_crying would wash away all the pain_

_ and then it'd be gone_

I blinked and stared down at the concrete floor, I guess it was a good thing that she excepted him. Even if she knew that I still loved him, she already developed feelings for him, and isn't going to let go...just like me...

In collage, I told her that I loved him. She knew that, but didn't bother telling him when they got together. I should be mad at her, yet I still considered her my best friend.

It was time. I knocked on the door and waited. And waited. And waited. For what seemed like hours. I tried the knob-it was open. I slowly pushed the door, afraid they might hear it creak. I stepped inside, noting the two pairs of shoes at the front; one of a man's and another of a woman's. As I predicted, he was here.

I made my way to her room, I knew this place like the back of my hand, from the teal colored walls to the small fish tank on the counter. I gently pushed the door witnessing a crying pink-haired girl and and blue-haired boy trying to comfort her. They looked over at me and stood up, he glared at me,

"What are you doing here?"

I stayed silent and looked up at my friend's eyes. I offered a small smile,

_I'm sorry.._

I drew out the knife and slammed into the man. His eyes went wide and I retracted the blade. He dropped to the floor, not dead yet, but he wouldn't live. My best friend shook in shock and looked from her lover's dying body to me. I let a single tear fall from my eyes, then brought the blade to my neck. In one swift movement, I ended it all.

She caught me as I fell, she was crying harder. The picture fell out of my pocket and landed on the hardwood floor. She glanced at it for only a second and knew immediately what it was. I let out a final breath and shut my eyes,

I've fixed everything now...

_we were the three points of a acute triangle_

_never right_

_never complete_

_but together we were whole_

_together, we would be happy_

_or we would all be sad_

_I just wanted us to be perfect_

_ just like before..._

...I hope...

_ ...I should have known all acute triangles aren't perfect.._.

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

Based off of Kaito, Miku, and Luka's "ACUTE"

Please review~


End file.
